Are They Mine ?
by adoryble1997
Summary: I do not own twilight. Bella gets pregnant and runs away from forks and lives with her mom for 5 years but what happens when she returns because her dad got sick.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight in anyway

Couple:Bella & Emment

Summary: Bella gets pregnant by someone and leaves forks and returns 5 years later because of a problem .What Happens when she returns ?

**CHAPTER** 1

Bella P.O.V

My name is Isabella Swan I go by Bella.I left forks about 5 years ago when i got pregnant.I was scared of everyone's reacts so i moved to Florida with my mom and step dad.I don't like talking about my hurts to sorry im talking so much ill Just get to the story.

"Dale McCarty & Emma McCarty !" i yelled up the stairs and my babies are going back to Forks because Charlie got really sick."Where are we going mommy ?" Dale asked me looking kids have the most beautiful Blue like there Dad.I miss there dad so much.I left as soon as i found out that I was pregnant. No one in Forks knows not even my dad.

"Hello ?" i answered my phone it was my dad.

"Bells,are you still coming ?"Always a worry-wort.

"Yes dad i am but I have a surprise"I say nervously

"What is it Bell?"

"I cant say right now dad i just really want you to meet 2 very important people to me"

"Alright Bells Ill see you in a few hours" We hang up.I put all all our bags in the car.

"Mom were ready"

She drives us to the airport crying because shes going to miss us.

"Come on babies we have to get going to see Papa." i say to my child.

I always get weird looks in public because im so young with 2 kids.I know im only 21 but i wouldn't give them up for anything. We get on the plane and they both fall fast asleep next to me.I see people looking at me and finally get there after a 6 hour flight..

"Wake up babys"I whisper to my kids

"Mommy are we there yet?"Emma asks

"yes baby we are"

I get them and go get our bags.I told Charlie I would go to the house before I went over to Sue's House. I see our taxis.I put the bags in the trunk and tell him the arrive at Charlies and I go inside up to my old room And Set up the kids Blow up beds that they love so 's is Princess & Dales is Monster Inc.

"Come on babies we have to get ready to go over to Sues house"i tell them getting out 2 is dressed in a Red long sleeve shirt and Black pants with a pair of Black and Red Jordans is her favorite is wearing a Black shirt and camouflage Pants with White loves Camouflage.I get dressed in a pair of Camouflage Skinny jeans and a red Shirt that way i can match my kids and a pair of Red high only 5'0 I have a very tiny body but I look really good.I put my Brown Hair into a ponytail and then spike Dales hair and put Emma's Hair in a pony tail i left forks I got a good job making alot of money so i saved up and now i can get my babys almost anything they want.I take them out to my old said it still have to go get a new car safe for the kids.I drive out to Sue's.I see alot of cars Nervous.

"Momma are we meeting papa charlie?"Dale asks me

"yes baby you are."

"What if he doesn't like us mommy?"Emma asks with tears in her eyes

"He will baby I promise."I say getting out of the truck helping them down.I start walking up to the door with them right behind like a Momma Duck.I laugh a little.I knock hoping someone will answer.

"BELLA!" someone yells opening the Jacob my old Best hugs me.I hug back  
"Jake I have someones i want you to meet "

"Is it a guy Bella ? Emmett is here you know?"

I move over so he can see Emma and Dale.

"Jacob Meet Emma & Dale MY Kids."I say .

"Emma Dale Meet Mommies friend Jacob"

"Hi Jacob"They say it at the same looks shocked.

"Bella are those who i think kids?"

"Yes Jacob they are Emmetts.I know Im we go up to Seth's Room so i can find Emmett."I say He picks up Emma And i pick up Dale and walk as fast as we can to the room.I want Emmett to know before anyone else.

"Jake can you watch them while i find Emmett?"

"Sure bells"I walk down stairs asking everyone if they seen Emmett.I finally find him by the pool.

"EMMETT!" i yelled and waved him starts walking over here and i feel worse than I ever have.

"hey Bella you look different so much more beautiful."He says i blush and say thank you.  
"Em can we talk i have something important tell you."I start walking towards the house

"Em ima show you its better than I can say."I lead him to the room and i go in first telling Jake to send him walks in and his eyes get really big.

"Bella how old are they?

"5" i say about to cry

"That means th-er-e mine ?"He says almost in tears.I just Drops to his knees and crys.

"How come you never told me ?" I told him we should talk about that later he should meet his kids.

"Emma Dale this is your daddy"i say and they look at me funny

Emmett This is Emma McCarty & Dale McCarty." i tell them to go hug do and he just breaks down.

Dale being the sweetheart he is says"Daddy its ok Dont cry like Mommy does at night"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bella P.O.V

Emmett just looks at me.I dont know what to do so I sit down and ask Emmett if we can doesnt say anything but he comes and sits next to I tell the kids to watch cartoons.I put some on Seth's TV.

"Isabella"He used my first name so not good.

"Emmett I can explain I promise."

"Go ahead before I get mad"He says looking upset and mad at the same time.

"Em I didnt want to ruin your life.I was 17 you were were going to college to live your dream I didnt want to mess that up.I wish I woulda stayed here.I was so depressed when I left.I wasnt even sure I was going to keep once i had them I couldnt give them looked so much like were my part of you That I couldnt if i told you then would you have really wanted them?You were 18 for fucks I love them with all my heart.I would never leave them.I need them."

"Bella im mad at you but I can kinda understand where your coming you coulda told 5 years old I missed dont even know who i dont take them from me.I want to be if its not for you.I want to be a Dad to my kids."He looks like hes going to cry

GREAT do you always fuck messed up big my Kids are paying for it.I cant handle it anymore I start crying.I know how bad I messed up and I hope I can make it up to Emmett , Dale and Emma.I tell Emmett im going to be in Forks for a little bit and i want him to come over later since my dad doesnt live at his old house anymore I have it all to myself.I tell him I have to take the kids to meet wants to go with we walk down stairs and go to find my dad and sue.I know hes going to be mad at me but allwell.I look around and finally see him Sue Leah Seth and Billy talking I walk up to them while the kids stay back with Emmett.

"Daddy" i say looking at my dad he just looks at me shocked.

"Bells your all grown up"

"I know I have 2 important people you need to meet."I wave Emmett just stares at sure what to say.

"Daddy these are my kids Emma and Dale"

"Emma Dale this is Papa Charlie" They look at him and say hello and hide behind my doesnt say anything.

"Slut" leah mutters.I just look at heard it before so it doesnt bother me anymore.

"I would like if you didnt use that language around my not a slut.I was a teenager but I wouldnt change are my world and I support them by can you please say something."

"Bella we will talk about this go home."He says to me.I feel the tears coming.I grab Emma and Dales hand and lead them to the truck.I buckle them up and I hear Emmett calling after me asking me if he can come with.I say sure and that he needs to meet me outside of my he goes home and changes..I drive off.

"Why didnt papa charlie say anything to us?" Dale asked trying not to cry because hes a "tough boy"

"Baby he was just shocked thats all"I say pulling up to the I turn off the truck I get the kids out asking them what they want for dinner.I should have guessed always want hot dogs and mac and cheese.I bring them inside and start on Dinner its about 5 o'clock now and bed time is in 3 hours.I put on Disney Channel.I bring out there food so they can eat and watch a movie named Bolt.

After dinner time its time for a bath.I normally take a bath with I grab my pjs (Shorts and a tanktop) and let them pick out what they wanna wear to wants to wear her pink teddy bear footies and Dale wants to wear his Monster happy Charlie has a big tub.I put some bubbles in it and start the water and undress them and then myself.I climb in the tub with done this since they been big enough to take a regular about an hour in the tub.I get out and let them play while i blowdry my hair and get dressed.I take Emma out first so i can blowdry her comes to her its wavy just like mine.I put her hair in a messy bun and let her get get dale out after i dry him off he gets dressed.

"Mommy can we watch a movie down stairs" Emma asks me giving me a puppydog course like always i say walk downstairs and as I look at the clock its about 7 and Emma are trying to find a movie they wanna watch

"MOMMY WE WANT TO WATCH FINDING NEMO"i hear them scream from the living room.I go put there movie on and start to clean up the Kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emmett P.O.V

I cant believe this right a Just wow. I cant believe she hid it from me .I have all rights to know that I was going to be a dad.I wonder why she gave them my last name and not driving home thinking all these go home take a shower and then go see them.

Bella P.O.V

After cleaning up the kitchen I go in the living room and watch the movie with them.I start thinking about everything I messed up.I know it was wrong of me to keep Emmett out of there need a happy I can back.I hear a knock at the door.I know its Emmett so i get up and go answer the I open it I look at Emmett and I mean actually look at got on basketball shorts and a muscle he looks so Gerd. I tell him to come I walk to the living room.

"Emmett Make your self at home"He sits on the floor with moves closer to look like a family.I get up and walk to my room telling Emmett ill be right back.I sit on my bed and break a horrible person.

Emmett P.O.V

When i got to Bellas house I was shocked when she answered the looks so damn better boobs got bigger and her ass to but she has a slim things I would Emmett your mad at tells me to make myself at i do.I sit on the floor with my crawls up to me and sits with me.I hear Bella say Shell be right i Deicded to ask my kids questions.

"Emma Dale can daddy ask some questions?" They nod at me.

"Dale whats your middle name?"

"Emmett" He says still watching the gave him my name just in a differnt order.

"Emma whats your middle name?"

" name is Emma Madison McCarty."Emma says with a smile on her face.I smile them what there favorite thing loves princesses and Dale loves Monster Inc.

"Daddy why does mommy cry at night?" Dale asks me sadly

"I dont know buddy but ill find out deal?"i say.I hear Bella come down the says its bed time.I ask if I can help and then stay after to talk to says Yes and when i look at her she was crying.I know because her eyes are red.

"KISSY TIME!"Bella both run up to her and kiss her all over her face while she kisses them so cute.

"Mommy can daddy read us a story?"im shocked they asked looks up asking me if I want to with her eyes.I nod she tells them yes but they need to go brush there teeth walks me up to there is her old room.I see a Princess Blow up bed and a Monster Inc blow up tells me shes going to seattle tomorrow if I want to going to get them new beds and a new car and stuff for the house.

I hear the kids come out of the bathroom and get into hands me a book

"Its there favorite"I look down and its a monkey book.I laugh a read to start to fall asleep half way through the book.I get up and kiss them on the forehead and tell them goodnight.I turn on the night light and shut the door behind me.I walk to Bella's room and tells me to come in.I sit on the bed and She looks at me we dont say anything for atleast 5 mins.I actually look at looks stressed.

Bella P.O.V

Emmett puts them to bed and I go in my room thinking hes guna leave he doesnt he comes in looks happy I didnt mess up his life but I regret it.I was wrong I should have told dont talk for a few mins.

"Emmett im So So sorry"I say and break down.I feel him wrap his arms around me

Emmett P.O.V

Shes says shes sorry and then breaks down.I wrap my arms around try to calm her down


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emmett P.O.V

We talk for feels good to talk to past are layed down I still have things toask about the kids.

"Bells"

"hmm?"

"Whens there birthday?"

"November 12"She says sleepy.

"Why does Dale say you cry at night Bells?"She looks at doesnt say anything for a little bit

"Because this is the first night I havent cried because I missed My dad,You,My life.I cried because I fucked they had to deal with it.I let them go without a Im a bad mom"She breaks down again.

I move closer telling her that im here now and shes a great mom..She falls asleep in my arms like old times.I lay there and has changed so i think its for the better.I cant wait for the future.

Bella P.O.V

I walk up and see im not shocked he stayed.I get up making sure I dont wake him up and I start making breakfast. Around 9 I hear Emma get up and run down stairs.I make her plate and around 9;30 I hear Dale coming down so I get his plate ready and then turn on morning have a busy day.

"Mommys wheres daddy ?" Emma asks me.I point up both run up there screaming Daddy wake up wake up daddy.I hear them laugh and I can tell hes awake.I hear them coming down stairs so I make Emmett a plate.

I go upstairs and get my clothes and the kids going to wear a pair of white skinny jeans and a purple V neck will wear her Pink converse Black pants and a Pink will wear his Boots cargo shorts and a black shirt.I call the kids upstairs to get dressed after there dressed.I do mine and Emmas hair.I starighen mine and then put Emmas into a messy walk down stairs and I see Emmett cleaning the kitchen.I tell him we can go to his house so he can get ready.I put the kids car seats in his car and then we drive to his and the kids wait in the car.

Emmett P.O.V

I go inside my house and look for something to I put on an outfit that matches Dales and I walk back outside and See that there listening to the will be our first day out as a family even tho me and bella arent together.I get in and drive to seattle.I ask Bella where she wants to go first and she tells me the kids need new clothes and new we get to the mall and go walk by a store with a whole bunch of toys and Emma and Dale want to go tells them to pick out one toy for gets one a princess doll and Dale gets a toy walk to different stores and Bella gets alot of different things but I never see her get herself get to a bed store and walk over to the kids wants a pink one and Dale wants car buys them and tells them to delaver it her then we get back in the car to go find something to eat. 

* * *

Sorry its so short guys my hands are getting tired.I promise to update me what yall think its my first story so i dont think its that good but dont be afraid to tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bella P.O.V

Emmett has been amazing so far.I cant believe I left got back to the house and bring everything brings the kids to the I clean up after im done I sit down and read a book.I start thinking about what Charlie told me he was going to come over but he hasn't yet and im nervous.I know hes dispointed in me.I missed my dad.I hope he changes his mind about everything.

I need to get a job hee even though I have enough money.I want to make sure my kids never want for Emmett now things will kids start school this I have a couple months to prepare for that.I don't want my babies to grow up.

"Mommy" I hear Dale and Emma say I didn't notcied so muh time went by.I see Emmett walk of them covered in im going to have to clean again

"Don't come out of the hall are to dirty."I run upstairs and grab Emma and Dale there towels and Emmett a pair of basketball I wear guy basketball shorts.

"Emma ,Dale get undressed"they start undressing and I grab there towel around them.

"Mommy is it Bath time?"I know they want me to get in with always take baths together.

"Yes Dale it is go upstairs,Emmett you can change down here or wait until I get them out the bath"He just nods.I go in the bathroom and full up the tubAnd then go get our night clothes.I get in the tub with my kidsAfter 30 mins of play time.I get out and start getting dressed.

"Oh god bella im so sorry"Emmett says I didn't even hear him open up the door

"Bella I didn't know you take a bth with them"He says shyly I smile and put on my shirt.

"Its mkkay always taken baths with them its kinda our thing like kissy time."I say blowdrying my doesn't say anything just goes and sits by the tub to play with them.I put my hair up and then get emma out of the tub and get her dress

"Em you can get Dale out if you want"He does it after we finish with bath time 7:30So I put on a movie in there we have kissy is them just kissing all over my face.I walk out and go downstairs and wait for Emmett to get out of the shower.I hear a knock on the door.I have no clue who would be here.

"Bella we need to talk"Charlie says as I open the door.I invite him in hoping emmett doesn't come downstairs while hes here.

"What do u want Charlie?"

"Im sorry Bells I overreacted and didn't think before I said are my grandbabies and there most be a good reason you kept them from I just want to know why"I explained to him how I felt and why I did it.

"Can I see them ?"

"There sleeping Charlie come over tomorrow and you can meet them."I say as we walk back towards the happy it was only a short visit.I hear Emmett walking down the stairs.I go to the kitchen and clean up from dinner as Emmett follows me

"Em can I talk to you?"

"Of course Bells"

"Go wait in the living room"I tell him and I start to get scared of how he will react.I go in the living and sit on the couch looking at him

"Em I miss you.I really sorry I left you all those years ago. But I want you back emmett please take me back."

"Bella Not right now" I look away from him trying not to cry in front of him.I love him so much I just want him prove it to him.

"Want to watch a movie?"I ask walking up to my room.

Emmett P.O.V

Bella is so tempting. I cant believe I turned her I ever wanted was her back.I follow her up to her room and put a movie on as she lays down.I climb into her bed making sure there is space between we watch a friends watching a who both want each other very bad.I know stuff is going to happen between us its just a matter of WHEN.I fall asleep for a few hours and wake up around midnight.I notice Bella has moved closer to me and has her head on my chest just like old times.I drive up to my house and hear my mom yelling at me for not telling her I was ok.I havent been home since the party.I told her she cried.I mean come on mom no reason to cry!My dad comes in and I explain everything to him too

Bella P.O.V

Charlie was great with happy he excpets now there up stairs wanted to show him there cool new is getting better and better.I go up stairs and play with them and wonder what emmett is doing

Emmett P.O.V

"Dad I am sure there mine !They look like me !"I try explaing to my doesn't think there tired of hearing saying to get a DNA test but I don't need one.I don't think…..


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this isn't a chapter .

Im going to start this Story over again and it will be better . I promise . I think ima keep the same name of it but change it a little .


	7. Chapter 7

Im sorry i havent been on. Im editing the story so there will be changes. And you will understand it better. I Promise. Tomorrow will be new chapters


End file.
